


a lovestruck fool

by pumyra



Category: Thundercats (2011), Thundercats - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I got a lot of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumyra/pseuds/pumyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>—Pumyra does what she needs to do to survive.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lovestruck fool

**Author's Note:**

> i love to get attached to shows that are canceled/no longer running. i love to suffer.

**THUNDERCATS © T. WOLF**

> _**"you were a fool. a lovestruck fool."** _

* * *

 

Pumyra’s feelings are genuine. She might have been working for Mumm-Ra the entire time. She might have lied about a lot of things, about everything really, but her feelings for Lion-O were always genuine.

 

She was angry at first. At Lion-O. At everything. When Mumm-Ra brought her back from the dead, oh how angry and full of hate she was. In some way, the anger kept her alive. Mumm-Ra saw the rage in her, saw he could use her for his own means but she owed him life. If not for him, she would be dead. 

 

So she plays her part and plays it well. Lying doesn’t come easy to her. It’s what keeps her alive though. And the rage that fills her being is enough for her to lie to Lion-O.

 

Until she realizes that she doesn’t hate him. Not truly. She  _ is _ angry. Angry that she died. Angry of the things she’s had to do to survive. So, so angry. But she does love Lion-O in a way she didn’t know she could. Genuinely.

 

But when it comes down to it love has never helped her survive.

 

So when the stone lands in front of her. Pumyra makes a choice.

 

It’s heavy in her hands. The weight is light but, it feels so heavy in her hands. She feels the way she felt when she died. Like she’s being crushed. Like she can’t escape. All she can hear is Lion-O saying her name. She does what she has to.

 

She tosses the stone.

 

And it lands in Mumm-Ra’s hand.

 

“Lion-O...you are my king. But  _ he _ is my master.”

 

She walks to Mumm-Ra’s side, kneels and kisses his hand. 

 

Pumyra has never seen Lion-O look so broken. She hadn’t thought anything or anyone could. His eyes always burning bright. She’d thought wrong.

 

Still, over time, lying has become easy. Far easier than it should be. 

 

It doesn’t take much effort. Rage has always been easy to tap into.

 

She hopes the others arrive before Mumm-Ra forces her to kill him (because he will. She’s known him long enough to know the pleasure he gets from the pain and suffering of others. And what greater thing to suffer than to die by the hands of the one you love. To kill the one you love). And despite her love for Lion-O she isn’t strong enough to disobey Mumm-Ra’s command. Not yet.

 

Her weapon in hand. She runs at Lion-O. Still on the ground. She begs him to get up, to fight back. He doesn’t. 

 

_ Please get up don’t let me kill you, please. _

 

The others arrive just in time. She is thrown back by Tygra and she has never been more thankful for anything.

 

Their escape is inevitable. Mumm-Ra needs to regroup. Needs to plan his next course of action. 

 

All Pumyra can think about as they flee is Lion-O.

 

Pumyra did what she needed to do to survive.

 

It doesn’t make it hurt any less.  _ (Like a lovestruck fool). _


End file.
